


The Best of Intentions

by Lafeae



Series: Whump/Hurt/Comfort challenge [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced to beg, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with a little role reversal in the bedroom—at least, so Atem thinks.But sometimes, things go awry.—Prideshipping. Dark and sexual themes.





	The Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to rate or tag this other than a...grey area? It sorta slips there. 
> 
> Requested by Jenicorn to the prompt of ‘Forced to Beg’

Kame Game's closing time hadn't come fast enough. Atem had spent almost all day listening to soft pop music and the hiss of summer rain on the windows; people didn't like to shop when it rained, and if they did, they didn't seem to talk much.

He was grateful to turn the sign and start to count down the register, even though there wasn't anything waiting for him upstairs.

The family had vacated for most of the day. Yugi had finally gone on a date with Téa, and Solomon catching up with his old friend, Arthur. It would be very late before either came home, and he was wondering how to spend his time. Reading, catching up on TV he missed. Sleeping perhaps.

The little bell on the door chimed, and he groaned.

 _Of course someone would come_ after _I close up!_

"Is that how you treat guests?" A gravelly voice asked.

Atem smiled and spun around. In the doorway, the visitor stood shaking out his umbrella.

"Kaiba," he said, hiding his excitement. He closed up the register and floated around the counter. "What brings you?"

"Must you ask?"

Atem leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, smiling ruefully. "It's only been a few weeks, Kaiba. Have you forgotten your manners?"

Out of all the people that could have walked through Atem's door, Seto Kaiba was the best one. At worst, he was just another needy client, demanding the services of a local dominus. At best though, Atem liked to think of him as a boyfriend. Give or take some of the details. They weren't the sort of couple that walked down the street holding hands, but Kaiba did demand exclusivity, which had led to Yami's loneliness in the past few weeks.

The executive peeled his coat off as he strode up, and he bent down to sit on his heels at Atem's feet.

"I've missed you," Kaiba said.

"Try again."

Discomfort flashed on Kaiba's face. "I've made you miss me. I've been wrong."

"Mm, better," Atem said. He took Kaiba by the arm and urged him to stand. "We've got the whole place to ourselves. I'm thinking we can get...creative."

"Oh?"

Atem clicked his tongue, causing Kaiba to look to the floor. It never ceased to amaze him; a man who demanded complete control wanting to be controlled. He supposed there were still Wonders left in the world.

"Lock the door," Atem ordered. Kaiba obeyed, and when the lock chunked closed, he was quick to grab Kaiba by the wrist and drag him upstairs. "I was thinking...today, we could try something different."

"As you wish."

"As _you_ wish," Atem corrected. Upstairs, he pressed Kaiba close, hugging him loosely around the waist as they inched towards a back hallway. "I thought we could do a little role reversal tonight."

A hungry looked gleamed in Kaiba's eyes. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm. I wondered if you could make me beg."

Kaiba's brow arched, incredulous. "Beg?"

Slowly, Atem nodded, and he led Kaiba to the back of the hallway, stopping in front of a door with red light seeping through the cracks.

Atem rested his back against the door and reached up on his tiptoes to reach Kaiba's ear and whispered, "I want you to make me want you like I've never wanted anything else in my life."

Kaiba smirked. "I think I can do that."

"So confident."

"Always."

"And so full of yourself," Atem snorted.

"You did just put me in charge. I'd be careful if I were you..." Kaiba said, with an icy lilt in his voice.

Shivers went up Atem's spine. He knew that Kaiba was the kind of person who could be merciless, though his eyes suggested he was more ravenous than anything. Eager to do his best to please his master. Still, the tone was hard for him to shake.

"My apologies," Atem said with his head bowed. "All the same rules still apply."

"Including lilac?" Kaiba asked.

"Including lilac."

They eagerly slipped into the room, and Kaiba kicked the door closed behind them. Before Atem had a chance to look back, a thin piece of silk covered crossed his eyes and cinched at the back of his head. Soft. Like only something Kaiba would own.

"Walk to the bed," Kaiba whispered.

Blindly, Atem ambled forward and crawled up onto the bed once his knees hit it. Hands rolled his shirt up to his shoulders, and he moved to help Kaiba pull it up over his head. He rested on all fours, waiting as he heard something unclasp and rip through cloth.

Excitement tickled in Atem's chest. As much as he liked being in control, sometimes it was intriguing to get into his client's minds. And Kaiba...Kaiba seemed like a man with an imagination.

Cool leather ran down the crease in his back, tracing around the hieroglyph lettering penned on his shoulders. At the touch, Atem bit his lip and chuckle. The leather snapped against his shoulder, stinging.

"No."

_No?_

"My apologies," Atem said. For the laughter, he assumed, but he wasn't sure.

Kaiba was silent thereafter, his free hand carding through Atem's hair before deciding to slowly, agonisingly drift along the edges of his body, where the fingers barely bristled the fine hairs.

Goosebumps prickled on his arms, and the stinging pain on his shoulder gave way to a fresh wave of euphoria that danced its way up his throat as Kaiba fondled the bulge threatening the seam of his trousers. His rub was just a little rough— enough that Atem's veins throbbed in anticipation, though he was barely able to enjoy the sensation before the belt cracked across his ass hard enough to make him gasp. A series of quicker, lighter taps goaded him further up onto the bed.

Fear, alongside ecstasy, fluttered in Atem's chest. He assumed it was apprehension running rampant, because he was so unfamiliar with giving control to someone else.

That had to be fear he felt.

It couldn't have been anything else. His body was still reacting to tender touching, rubbing, the suckling of lips on his neck and along his shoulders. Every inch of him tingled and longed for more, but Kaiba teased him just enough.

Abruptly, the executive pulled away, and his heart began beating in his throat. What was Kaiba about to do that he wasn't saying? Even if he just copied one of their old scenes, Atem wouldn't have minded. It would be curious to see how his clients interpreted his methods. No two pleasures were the same.

He heard cloth rustling and falling onto the floor. A zipper sliding down.

Kaiba chuckled. "You want it?"

_Yes. Gods, yes, I want it, please. But..._

He wanted Kaiba inside him. Now. But he prayed the experience would be coy and slow; that Kaiba would take an agonising amount of time, until Atem was almost in pain, but the climax was sincere and mind-blowing when his master finally let him enjoy the built-up release.

A voice in the back of his head said that Kaiba wasn't going to do that. That he was just winging this and seeing what kind of torment he could inflict. There was nothing wrong with sadism, but only done well. Slow. Careful. Communicated. None of which Kaiba seemed to be doing, which curbed his anticipation down to the vain hope that this would be a mercifully quick instead. Perhaps Kaiba would learn a lesson that, despite Atem's strange methods, he had plenty of practice in the art of being the dominus.

"Well?" Kaiba asked. Another lash of the belt cracked across his behind.

Atem nodded, unsure if words were punishable. Laughter was.

"Good, get up," Kaiba ordered, and helped Atem up onto his knees.

They shuffled towards the head of the bed, Kaiba pressed impossibly close to his back, and when he braced against the headboard, the larger body bracketed around his. No air passed between them, and the stickiness of Kaiba's bare chest clung to him indiscriminately, uncomfortably, as though he wouldn't have been allowed to leave no matter how much he pleaded.

"You're so quiet."

_You won't let me speak._

"Tell me how bad do you want it." The rock-heard edge of Kaiba's erection poked into his back like a knife. He wriggled around, adjusting his height so he slid into place just behind. "I can feel you twitching beneath me. Do you need more encouragement?"

The belt smacked against his hip. Atem's nails dug into the grains of the wood. There was no way Kaiba could get any closer, yet his hand slipped down Atem's torso, and his thumb flicked open the button on his jeans.

_Please. Please...be quick..._

They could get this over with fast. This would be a learning experience. It was alright, he trusted Kaiba with this. Atem knew the man could be tender and loving under the right circumstances. With the right direction.

"Are you being naughty?"

Another crack of the belt. His nails dug further it o the wood, until it felt like they bent back.

"Please...," Atem said through grit teeth.

"That's more like it."

Humid breath pooled on the back of his neck. Shivers of fear rolled down his spine. This was only going to be a few minutes—he could manage this. His body was reacting to this, or so said the pre-cum that bubbled as Kaiba gripped his erection.

"Please..., I..."

Atem bowed closer to the headboard and took quick, shallow breaths.

"Look at you writhing..."

Was this even Kaiba? The voice was distorted in his ears. Or maybe that was the blood rushing in his ears. Gods, he could do this. He could make it through this. Sometimes, sex was just bad. Not everything was a wonderful, orgasmic experience. But Kaiba...Kaiba was a good partner! This couldn't go bad.

_I can't not want this!_

Not after Atem said this was the plan. Not after he felt himself shivering pleasantly beneath Kaiba's velvet touch. Not as his body reacted and told him, yes, yes he wanted this.

Another crack of the belt.

"Please stop," he strained, but it was so quiet he didn't even know if he spoke. His eyes widened beneath the clothe as he felt Kaiba line himself up just right.

He wanted to want this. He wanted to beg—but not like this. Not mewling and whimpering and degraded and...

"Lilac!"

The hands and the heat fell from Atem's back. He tore the tie from his eyes and whipped around to find Kaiba' nude and sitting on his heels. While staring at Kaiba's vacant, almost confused expression could he finally simmer down and suck in a decent, relieving breath.

"What's happened?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing...I just..." Kaiba touched Atem's shoulder, but Atem nudged him away. "Don't. Please, don't."

"Something happened. Otherwise you wouldn't have said 'lilac'."

Kaiba never beat around the bush. And maybe that was good thing, because Atem met his eye and said: "That was not what I asked for."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I asked you to make me beg," Atem pressed. "I meant for you, not for...not for...whatever that was."

A maelstrom formed in his stomach, and he fought back a sickened fear that Kaiba may have gone too far, not read the signs right and just plunged in. "You could have told me."

"You didn't let me," Atem barked. It surprised him as much as Kaiba, who was wide-eyed and stammering for words. "You don't punish without telling me why. You can't...refuse me to talk just expect me to know what you want! When you lead, you have to pay attention to your partner."

"You said 'please'. That's sounded like begging."

"Out of fear."

"Fear?" Kaiba scoffed.

Atem didn't reply, only pulled his legs up to his chest, perching his chin on his knees and staring at Kaiba. He caught the crease in Kaiba's brow loosen, and the his lips parted before flattening. The belt fell from his hand.

"That wasn't my intention," Kaiba said.

"I'm sure," Atem said wearily. "But what one does is all that counts."

Kaiba sighed. "So what now?"

"I think we're done for tonight."

"Mm." It took someone well-versed in Kaiba's eccentric and guarded mannerisms to see the regret that rippled on his face when he turned away.

Kaiba climbed off the bed and began to dress, sparing scant glances his way. As the fear and surprise wound down, Atem began to worry that it wasn't just Kaiba. It took two people—and Atem had initiated.

"I'm also to blame," Atem admitted. "You may not have been ready. Or, perhaps I lead you on."

Kaiba finished buttoning up his shirt, nodding curtly. "Do you want to talk it out over dinner?"

"Not tonight."

"Soon?"

Atem ducked down until his lips kissed his knees. He watched as Kaiba pulled himself together, likely coming off the high unfulfilled. He didn't seem to notice that his tie was missing as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Soon," Atem agreed, mindlessly fiddling with the strip of clothe. He did want to see Kaiba again. Truly. But when he was in a better frame of mind. "In a few days."

Kaiba nodded. "A few days then."

He headed for the door, but stopped to look back at Atem, eyeing his curled up body head to toe. Wherever they were in the ball.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

Atem perked his head up. The question caught him off-guard. He want any aftercare, or coddling, but it did matter that Kaiba looked past the blame and accusations.

"I'll be alright," Atem assured, and he slipped the tie from his neck, extending it towards Kaiba. "You forget this."

"Keep it. Perhaps wear it to dinner," Kaiba suggested. And he swept out the door.

Atem pinched the smooth clothe and rubbed between his fingers. It would take him a little bit to feel comfortable again, but he knew Kaiba hadn't meant it in malice. They would be okay—they were stronger than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have potentially gone worse, I know. I ended it better because, personally, this situation was harder to explore. 
> 
> While not in the specific sunmanic as the this one. I have been involved in an experience where...the consensual line blurs. It starts one way and head’s another. 
> 
> More or less, the important thing to know is that like Atem did, and like I did, you can say ‘no’ at any time.


End file.
